The Seven Deadly Sins
by cheriepie89
Summary: L fancied himself to be a detached and just man. Who would have thought that Misa Amane would cause him to be so...sinful? Complete
1. Envy

_Seven Deadly Sins_

_Chapter One: Envy_

_A/N: One out of Seven Chapters._

_

* * *

_

_Envy  
-------------- _

She pouts when she does get her way. Light can only ignore her. The voyeur watches silently, nibbling on an American chocolate bar, careful to savor the sweet with his brain. Her skirt is amazingly frilly and short, causing his eyes to dart upward to her face. L was not that man. He was not an over-obsessed, hormonal-drive, fanboy. He was justice. 

"Light-kun," Misa cooed. "Please, just do it!"

One kiss was what she asked for. L watched with seemingly amused eyes. They weren't really, but that was what he was telling himself. That he was amused. Yes, that explained the strange feeling in his gut.

Interacting with people was strange and new to him. These unsure feelings were very unbecoming.

"Misa, just sit down," Light was annoyed.

Well, that was not right. L believed he should show more compassion to Misa-san. She was very pretty, and very devoted to Light. The least he could do was to acknowledge her.

But then, it was not any of his business.

"Hmph!" Misa sat down, a full pout on her small and delicate face. "Perhaps, I should ask Ryuuzaki-san for one instead!"

L's eyes widened. Surely, she was joking. Yes, she must be.

That didn't stop his mind form traveling to another plane of existence. His mind formed vivid pictures, all involving the Gothic Lolita Idol, prancing around his study and he was working on a case. He saw himself calmly pointing out the advantages of eating sweets, or maybe showing her how to play chess. He saw her hand warp around his icy one, and his tall, gangly body waiting in a studio, wishing she would finish shooting so that they may spend the day together. He imagined her lips coyly smiling before planting a chaste kiss on his own.

It was not fair. Why couldn't this be a reality? Why couldn't _he_ be happy? Why did she have to like a killer, because Light was a killer. He is a killer. And L was justice. He is justice. He, in every sense of the word, was the good guy. Wasn't the good guy supposed to win? Was he not supposed to get the lead female? So why...? _Why? _

L's eyes narrowed dangerously. A glare graced his pale features. He cursed the boy sitting only across from him. Why him? Why him? 

Why? Why?

_Why not me? _

"Ryuuzaki-san, would you please give me a kiss?" Misa gave him doe eyes, and a shy smile. She was worse than Kira, L concluded. No creature should be as dangerous as her. 

Before he could answer, Light spoke up. "Do what you want, but Ryuuzaki will refuse."

Misa pouted once more and sat down heavily on the couch next to her love. L sighed slowly, as if he didn't make a sound.

It was a good thing that Light spoke up before he answered. he would have regretted the decision, that was positive. It was better not to let Light-Kira-know anything that L might feel. It was the same for Misa, who was a possible second Kira.

It was good that she knew nothing of his feelings.

"No, he wouldn't," she muttered under breath as she looked away from either one of them. Light didn't hear. L stiffened.

_She's joking...she must be._


	2. Vanity

_Seven Deadly Sins_

_Chapter Two: Pride (Vanity)_

_A/N: Two out of Seven Chapters._

_

* * *

_

_Pride (Vanity)_

_-------------- _

Misa Amane knew she was a pretty girl. Misa Amane knew how others perceived her to be. Misa Amane knew she had brains and was well ready to use her smarts when called to do so. Misa Amane also knew that dedectives were often lonely. Yes, she knew this quite well.

She may have been able to fool the chief that she was an innocent girl who only wanted to love his son. She is able to make Matsuda so smitten with her, that he can only be sure of her innocence in the entire situation. She even fools Light, who sees her as a puppet, a mere doll that needs an extra pair of hands to make her move, speak, think.

L took glee and pride in the fact that he knew better. Oh yes, how he knew better.

He saw through her, probably the only male in the entire world to see and study her in more ways than to just fantasize. The smiles she gives are well rehearsed. They are timed perfectly and effectively hide what she wants to hide. He smiled to himself. Yes, he was the only one who knew. The only one who saw.

"Ryuuzaki-san, where is Light-kun?" she asked with her bell-like voice.

"Ah, Misa-san, Light-kun is with his father...he will be back," he answered cryptically. Misa stared and finally walked over to a chair.

"Hmm, now Misa Misa is sad," she frowned.

_Lies..._

L smiled once more, the expression on his face making the pretty blonde uncomfortable. That he knew. Because he knew her more than anyone else in the world knew her.

"Ryuuzaki-san is a pervert," she declared. His face scrunched up in mock hurt.

"And why is that, Misa-san? Not that you haven't declared this before." His fake innocence was just as good as hers.

"To stare at Misa Misa like that...you're a pervert, Ryuuzaki-san," she turned her head, her eyes still looking at him through narrowed slits.

"I do not know what you mean. Does Misa-san not like it when I look at her?" he tilted his head, his black eyes locking with her azure ones. "Misa-san is very pretty and many others stare at her. Why does she not like it when I stare?"

"I just don't like it!" she declared before closing her eyes tightly and hugging her knees to her chest, like an annoyed child who is pestered by a sibling.

L grinned smugly. _Lies, _he repeated in his head.

Because he knew she was lying, and she was good at it.

It was only too bad (for her) that he was L.

Because above all, L took pride in the fact that he knew how to read people so well.

And it helped that Misa was a book that was so easy on the eyes 


	3. Gluttony

_Seven Deadly Sins_

_Chapter Three:Gluttony_

_A/N: Two out of Seven Chapters._

_

* * *

_

_Gluttony_

_-------------- _

If there was a way to make it so that she would actually stop loving Kira, he would do it. Even if it meant he had to give up his profession or logic, he would. In a heartbeat. Because if Misa stopped loving Kira, it would mean that she had a less of a percentage of being the Second Kira. And if she was not the Second Kira, he wouldn't have to put her to justice.

Misa was just too Misa for that.

"Ryuuzaki-san? Are you alright?" she asked him. Light was not here yet, and she was waiting unusually quiet and calm. L only put another marshmallow into his already filled cup of hot chocolate. Through his sleep deprived eyes, he peered at her. She seemed sincere enough.

"Yes, I am, Misa-san," he cooed to her as best as he could. Let's see what she would say about that.

"Gah! Ryuuzaki-san shouldn't talk like that!" she squealed, her voice going higher.

L only smiled. He vaguely wondered if Misa had a flavor. Everything had some sort of flavor.

"Ryuuzaki-san cannot smile like that either!" she screamed. L could only stand up and slouch his way over to the girl, who only cuddled up closer to herself, trying to put as much space in between the two.

She would taste of...fruits. Yes, after all, Misa-san didn't like sweets. Each step, he took carefully, in small strides. He was enjoying it too much, seeing her reaction. She was lying, she was terrified, she was expecting it.

"Misa-san, what flavor are you?" he asked in a courteous manner. He was nothing short of gentleman to her.

"Misa-Misa's flavor?" she stammered.

"Yes, Misa-san's flavor," His face was only mere centimeters from hers. She was so light, but his face was paler. However, it was flushed from excitement.

"Misa-Misa doesn't have a f-flavor," her voice was small. Her own cheeks were rosy, her wide eyes shining.

"Hmm, why don't we see," he suggested cheerfully.

And before she could protest, his lips went and took hers in.

L found out that Misa was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted.


	4. Sloth

_Seven Deadly Sins_

_Chapter Three: Sloth_

_A/N: Four out of Seven Chapters._

_

* * *

_

_Sloth_

_-------------- _

_1...2...3...4...Tell me that you love me more. _

"Ryuuzaki, you've been rather quiet about Kira lately," the boy and possible mass murderer Light commented to the man with the wild hair. "Have you been depressed?" 

"I have been feeling rather unmotivated, Light-kun," L answered, piling up little marshmallow atop of one another. Light smirked and sat down on the chair next to him.

"And why would that be?" he asked.

"Good morning!" came the light and sing song voice of the Gothic Idol. L did not turn to look at her and she did not acknowledge him.

_5...6...7...8...Tell me he's the one you hate. _

"Light-kun," she cooed and wrapped her arms around the hesistant teen. "Mou, Misa Misa is so happy to see you! You've been so busy lately!" 

She was gesturing her words. Again, she was lying.

"Someone has to," Light responded grudgingly. "Ryuuzaki here has lost any motivation."

Misa's blue eyes forced themselves to look at the gangly man who was sitting in his own peculiar style. She cleared her thaot and plastered another smile on her face.

"Has Ryuuzaki-san lost interest?" she asked rather politely. L turned to look at her and grinned.

"Other things have piqued my interests," he shrugged. Light only looked confused and Misa's face twisted into one of rage, embarassment ...and flattery.

Matsuda-san then came in and called for the boy. He excused himself and left a smug L and a nervous Misa alone. She realized her dilemma.

"You stay where you are, pervert!" she cried, inching away from him.

L only looked confused. He was mocking her.

"Why Misa-san?" The corners of his mouth twitched. Misa only flushed.

"You think horrible thoughts involving Misa Misa!" she accused. L only shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"Any thought I have of Misa-san is far from horrible."

Whether or not that implied anything sexual or romantic, Misa couldn't help but be stammered by such a response. No one had ever said such words to her before. Worse, Light never even came close to romancing her the way L did. It was as if he was the only one in the world who saw her for who she really was; a woman in search for love.

And he was the man willing enough to give it.

_1...2...3...4...Tell me that you love me more. _

"Ryu...Is...Is Ruuzaki-san...in love with Misa Misa?" her voice was small. The words came out in a whisper. L only jumped from his seat and grabbed her by her shoulder, propelling her up to her feet. 

Then his lips took hers in a passionate kiss.

_Tell me that you love me more..._


	5. Greed

_Seven Deadly Sins_

_Chapter Five: Greed_

_A/N: Four out of Seven Chapters._

_This chapter is pure dialogue. Very short._

_

* * *

_

"And if I was, Misa-san?"

"Ry-Ryu...mmph!"

"[Pop And Misa-san can agree."

"EH?! No! Misa is in love with Light! Not with...stop smiling!"

"Why should I, Misa-san?"

"Because...be-because...mmm...why? "

"I do not know actually. One minute, I was fine...then..."

"Ryuuzaki-san...you cannot love Misa. At all. Ever."

"Why not? Because there is an 85 chance of you being the Second Kira? Because Light has a 97 chance of being Kira. Because I am the one sworn to bring both of you down? Because why, Misa?"

"Because...Misa is Light's."

"Wrong."

"Pardon?"

"You're wrong."

"I am not! Misa is Light's! And only his!"

"Wrong."

"I hate you!"

"How can you be his, when I intend to keep you for myself?"

"Misa...does not understand..."

"Misa-san is mine. I am the only one who can treat you like how you deserve to be treated, I can give so much without question, I will be the one who puts you before myself...how can Light have you when I am the one willing to do all this."

"Ryuuzaki..."

"I'm the one you belong to."

"But-!"

"And you know..."

"But I-!"

"You love me too."

"Mmph!"


	6. Lust

_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

_**Chapter Six**: Lust_

_**A/N:** Four out of Seven Chapters._

_The very not hot hot bed scene_

_

* * *

_

_I love you._

Their bodies were vertically laid down on a couch, their breathing so loud, it was borderline embarrassing. Neither one cared. Her body rejected, then surrendered. His took over, passion radiating from every cell in his body. Both exposed, vulnerable, and aroused.

_I love you._

She moaned, she pleaded, she demanded and he gave. She was the puppetmaster, making him move to please her, making him accelerate to grant her happiness. He was a willing puppet, filled with a free will and a soul.

_I love you._

He spoke through his caresses. He spoke through his kisses. He spoke through his lidded eyes. He spoke through his tentative fingers that brushed softly against her body, touching every delicate and sacred part of her.

And she listened.

_I love you._

She listened but didn't speak. She listened but did not say. She listened but refused to admit it. But he pretended to hear it. He pretended to hear it with ever kiss. He pretended to hear it through every touch. He pretended to hear it through ever moan that escaped her pouty and bruised lips.

Because he knew it was truth escaping her.

_I love you._

Both exposed, both vulnerable, both hungry for something sweeter. Hungry for something more. The beads of sweat fell from each. The aroma of sweetness filled the air. Neither cared, neither believed it mattered.

_I love you._

She cried such big tears. He wiped them away. She scratched him then licked away the blood. He bit, she nibbled, he laughed and chuckled. She was a woman, and he was a man.

Fullfilled. Finally complete in each other.

_I love you._

Heaven was not theirs, and paradise could not last forever.

The sun would rise soon. 


	7. Wrath

_**Seven Deadly Sins**_

_**Chapter Seven**: Wrath_

_**A/N:** We are now in the final chapter of this fic. Thank you for reading and all the appreciation. I have no idea what I was trying to accomplish...but oh well. This chapter is complete AU, as it will never, has never, never ever happened in the Death Note universe. Hence, why we, fanfic writers, exist._

_By the way, because this is Death Note, there is no happy ending. Well, there is, but not really. It's not the sin of Wrath for nothing, you know. _

_

* * *

_

L was a peculiar man, with peculiar tastes, and a peculiar style. Throughout his life, he lived meticulously and carefully abided the laws he felt were right, only bending those in order to stop evil from clouding the right view of justice.

Misa Amane was the thorn in his side, and caused him a fatal injury. She was a poison that was never sucked out, that infected his entire soul and tainted him. His clear vision was blurred and his mind was not as logical as it was before.

She was the reason he did what he did.

Though he was certain of it, 99.3 percent certain of it, he had Light arrested and charged heavily for being Kira. Without complete proof, he had Light taken away, despite the boy's attempt to take his name, despite the boy's attempt to bring the Lolita model down with him, despite his cries for justice. The irony of it all was a bit amusing for L, but he moved on.

Though he was certain she loved him back, abour 99.1 percent certain of it, he took precautions. He had her under survelliance, locked in a little cage. He watched her, obsessively with a bit of malice in his dark eyes. He sometimes saw her, rarely during the day. At night, he sometimes took her, then left her. She was either in tears, or sorrow, or guilt, or happiness.

At night when he worked, he spoke to her through a microphone, often waking her, often out of her own sake, for she dreamed terrible dreams.

"Say it."

"Ryuuzaki-san...now? It's three in the morning," she would reply with grogginess, her night dress falling off a bit, exposing her shoulder blade. She was paler now.

"Say it. Just once. Then you may sleep. You need sleep. You want sleep, no?"

She would sigh, defeated, deflated, dejected. "I love you."

It was no more than a whisper. It didn't matter. He heard it and cherished it madly.

"Do you really?"

"Ryuuzaki! You said I could sleep!"

"Answer, just answer."

At times he would get excited, his body leaning forward to the monitor.

"Yes, I do."

He would chuckle and scare her, then smile in glee.

"I love you, Misa."

She only sighed and flopped back down on her bed, falling into slumber. He would watched her, almost like God.

They were living in sin, in error, in mistakes. He was the most sinful of all lambs, but the happiest. He swallowed her pretty little lies and smiled through deceit. She let herself become a doll, sometimes with a soul, slowly crying and dying. She was in love, but disgusted by it, confused by new emotions. He loved her, and treasured her, but yet she could not fully accept.

They were sinners, the worst kind of them all.

But in a strange and dysfunctional way, despite the sadism and pain, they were happy.

Happy in their lie.  



End file.
